Dream?
by PasareMica
Summary: Dick has a dream about Jason then gets a surprise when he wakes up. *One-Shot*


Dick sighed as he walked into his room. Collage just sucked some days. He put his blazer on the back of his computer chair along with his tie before un-tucking and unbuttoning his white shirt. With a stretch he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and went to take a nice hot bath. Adding some bubbles and bath salts he finished undressing before sliding into the warm water. A sigh passed through his lips as he sank deeper. After a few minutes he decided it was best to get to bed rather than fall asleep in the tub; that usually didn't end well. A quick dry off and he pulled on the black sweats. Dick ignored that he was still damp as he jumped onto the bed. As soon as his head hit the bed he was out.

The first thing he noticed as he started waking up was a pressure on his hips and chest. The second thing was the warmth on his neck.

"Time to wake up." Came the voice before something wet touched his neck. Dick thought it was odd that he wasn't worried about this person on him, in fact he was really happy. Slowly he let his eyes open and moved to look at his neck, green eyes met his as well as a predatory like grin. Dick watched as the boy moved back, keeping his hands firmly on his chest so that he could still lean over. Jason was still in his high school uniform though he was missing the jacket.

"Do you always sleep commando?" The older boy didn't answer, just started to run his hands from the younger boy's hands up to his shoulder. Jason started to slowly run his hands down ward.

"Come on, just do it already, we both want it." Jason purred. With those green eyes staring at him teasingly Dick snapped. Using one hand he pulled at the black tie and crushed their lips together. Jason pressed into the kiss and ran his hands up to tangle into the ebony hair. Dick placed his other hand on the boy's waist. He felt the smirk as Jason rolled his hips causing him to moan and buck up.

"Damn Jay." Dick pulled him back to him, his hand still tangled in the tie. Jason pulled away panting, a breathy chuckle escaped his lips. Dick kept eye contact until he noticed exactly what Jason was doing. With each button more skin was showed. Once the shirt slipped off Dick yanked the tie kissing him before forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

"Mmm, Dick." Jason pressed himself fully against Dick. Dick groaned and flipped them over so he was on top. Hungrily Dick ran his eyes over Jason who looked up at him with a coy smile and lidded eyes.

"Fuck Jay." Jason wrapped an arm around Dick's neck to pull him into another kiss while the other hand lightly scratched at his chest. Suddenly Dick felt something press in between his legs. Breaking the kiss Dick panted and rubbed against Jason's knee. Dick growled as Jason chuckled. Leaning down he started kissing and nipping Jason's neck. He gave a sharp bite stopping the light laughter and turning it into a groan.

"God, do you know how long I've waited for this?" Jason breathed arching upward. Jason tugged at Dick's hair to bring him up into another kiss.

"Do you know how long I've waited?" Dick managed to get out in response. He could feel one of Jason's hands trailing down. Dick buried his head into Jason's neck as the other's hand slipped past the waistband.

"Jason." Dick moaned loudly shutting his eyes tightly.

Dick's eyes fluttered open and he rolled onto his back. He was alone in bed.

"Great." Dick groaned as he realized it was just a dream. Another groan passed his lips as he noticed he was going to need another shower. He sat up before his brows furrowed as he noticed the light shinning into his room. His eyes widened as there, in the door, stood Jason.

"Um I uh…" The teen stuttered with a huge blush on his face. It took all of three seconds for Dick to figure out what happened. A blush formed on the older boys face as well.

"I-I'll just b-be going." Jason stuttered as he backed away and quickly shut the door. Dick made a strangled noise as he buried his face into his hands.

"Just great." He bemoaned. With a sigh he decided it would be best if he slept at the mountain a few nights, so he got out of bed and showered before heading out, torn between hoping no one will be there and that someone is.

* * *

**A.N: So first time trying to write this sort of graphic stuff so yeah. I decided to write it when Jay is Robin since there aren't that many. I had this idea for a while so I just quickly wrote it so yeah *shrug*I have a lot of ideas though they will probably be posted between Young Justice cartoon and Batman comics *shrugs again***

**Oh yeah I notice my sense of humor might be off from what most find funny.**

**I guess review please?**


End file.
